<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Wait by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759309">I Can't Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wedding Fluff, my babies r vv much in luv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They didn’t notice when Elide slipped from the living room, closing the door to her little library softly behind her.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>Her sisters were chatting about everything and nothing all at once. She grinned slightly, sitting in the nook beneath the window, gazing up at the night sky. The moon shone down on her as she tipped her head back and basked in its white light.</p><p>Elide curled her legs beneath her, looking over the ink tattooed into her pale skin, stark against the paleness of her legs.</p><p>The black stone set on a band of silver glittered on her left hand and her heart grew tight as she looked down at it, chest squeezing at the fact that she would be married to her love in less than twelve hours. Her thoughts circled back to him as they often did, her grin growing at the memory of that morning when her friends had staged a kidnapping, the laughing way he kissed her goodbye, mouthing <em>I love you</em> as Nehemia had tied a bandana over her eyes and dragged her away for her last day as a single woman.</p><p>Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out, her smile growing wider still at Lorcan’s name, a new message waiting for her.</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;&gt; come outside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&gt;&gt;&gt;right now</em>
</p><p>Elide laughed incredulously and rose on her knees, sweeping her eyes over the street below their apartment building. She spotted a huge, hulking figure that was leaning against a street lamp post. They were looking down at their phone and turned it off, putting it in the pocket of their sweatshirt, the hood pulled over their head but she knew who it was. Her heart rate sped up as it did almost every time she spied him, just so incredibly, stupidly in love with him. </p><p>She smiled as she eased the window, freezing when it made a squeaky sound, listening for a trample of footsteps. </p><p>It didn’t come and she sighed, squeezing through the gap when the door swung open, her left leg still on the bench, her hair flying as she snapped her head back, smiling guiltily at the sight of Nehemia standing there, smirking at her. “Hey, Mia.”</p><p>“Gods, El. You can’t even wait for, like, seven hours?”</p><p>Elide just shrugged innocently, a pleading look lighting up in her eyes. </p><p>“Just go, I promise I won’t tell.”</p><p>“Anneith bless you, Mia, I love you so fucking much!”</p><p>Her friend just rolled her eyes, shaking her head, the gold rings woven in her braids clinking together. “<em>Go</em>before I change my mind and I love you too, El.”</p><p>The door closed and Elide squeezed the rest of the way out, the night air nipping at her skin.</p><p>The iron rungs of the escape ladder were bitingly cold beneath her bare feet. She made her way down it, going as fast as she could, she had missed him more than she had thought possible. She waved at the couple on the second floor who looked at her bewildered out their window. </p><p>The ladder made a loud, clanking sound when it dropped and she saw his head pop up, smiling at her, his teeth bright in the darkness. She jumped down, bending her knees to absorb her landing on the pavement and she was up, sprinting towards him and they crashed together, Lorcan nearly rocking back a step as his arms banded around her and her legs locked around his waist. </p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him, craving the comfort of his seemingly eternal warmth and the way their bodies fit perfectly together. </p><p>“I missed you, Salvaterre.”</p><p>He chuckled, walking backwards and sitting down on the curb. “Lochan, I don’t think I’ve ever missed anything as much as I missed you today.” </p><p>She shifted her legs, her knees straddling him and she rose slightly, the asphalt of the sidewalk digging into her bare knees but she didn’t mind. “I am so completely and stupidly in love with you.”</p><p>Lorcan grinned at that, leaning down to press a series of soft kisses across her face, their lips meeting in a gentle manner. </p><p>They heard cries tinged of disappointment and disgust and turned, looking up to see her friends leaning over the iron railing of their fire escape and laughed, turning back to each other and kissing again. Lorcan wrapped her legs back around his waist and stood, letting them fall, smirking at her reluctance to leave his arms, her knees bending to avoid the pavement. </p><p>Elide stood, their bodies still chest to chest, the cries of the girls fading until it was just them again, his eyes telling her every answer to any question she could ever think of. She took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of her hand. “It’s finally happening, L.”</p><p>He smiled down at her, a small quirk of his upper lip as he brought their joined hands up to tilt her chin, pressing the softest of kisses to her lips. “It’s finally happening, E.”</p><p>The calls of the girls creeped back in and he nodded his head to them, “You should go, don’t want to be murdered in my sleep.”</p><p>“Oh, please. You know they’re not subtle or civil enough for that. Decapitation is more their vibe or a fight to the death.”</p><p>Lorcan laughed, kissing her once more before strolling backwards, whispering, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you.” Their hands fell and she stepped backwards, eyes still on him until her back hit the brick exterior of their building and she tore her eyes away from his retreating form, looking up at the faces of her friends, all of them biting their lips to keep their remarks to themselves. </p><p>“Don’t you dare say anything and help me up, I’m getting hitched today.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im also on tumblr @nalgenewhore! (i post more regularly there)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>